1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cartridge for a liquid, which can be connected to a draw-off or dispensing device. The dispensing device includes an upper portion which accommodates the cartridge and a lower portion which can be pushed on over the connected cartridge. The upper portion of the device is provided with a connecting portion for the cartridge and with a dispensing connection portion for drawing off and dispensing the liquid.
Liquids in accordance with the present invention can be solutions, suspensions or emulsions, Preferred liquids are those which contain an active substance. Active substances can be pharmacologically active substances for treatment of the human or animal body or active substances for diagnostic purposes or for a cosmetic use.
The invention aims to adapt an economically manufacturable cartridge of that kind to specific demands.
2. Background Art
Different thin-wall containers of the general kind set forth, for a liquid, are known, which are not diffusion-tight in relation to volatile constituents of the liquid. In that case a part of the liquid is lost by diffusion and the level of concentration of constituents of the liquid changes in a manner which is possibly unacceptable. Containers of that kind are suitable for a relatively short storage time. In the case of other containers of the general kind set forth, unacceptable changes in the liquid occur due to diffusion or due to the action of air, prior to or during the period of use. Particularly in the case of containers for a liquid which contains medical active substances, there is a need to satisfy intensified demands in order to avoid unacceptable adverse effects on the quality of the medicament.
Accordingly the object of the invention is to develop a cartridge for a liquid, which can be economically produced even in large numbers and which in the filled condition can be stored over a long period of time even under difficult conditions. The invention seeks to provide that the liquid can be easily drawn off and not involve contact with the environment. The invention further seeks to provide that the cartridge can be connected to a draw-off or dispensing device as easily as possible and interchangeably and that the cartridge can be reliably handled even by unskilled persons, The invention further seeks to provide that the cartridge is also suitable for a liquid which contains medical active substances and satisfies the intensified conditions which occur in that situation.